


The dying heart

by memadlife431



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memadlife431/pseuds/memadlife431





	The dying heart

Mom saw my face it was cold

I know her hand was tumbling 

But still she hold me close to her chest

Where i knew i would be save

 

I died when i was really young maybe two and half year old

I have dark skin tone

But i don't care

Maybe because i am too small too care

I find myself beautiful like a princess

Waiting for her Prince

 

I can see when i grow up having a future but death always comes first

Mom my poor mom waiting for me at the door

Aren't caring about what people are saying 

I know and i believe she will save me

She keeps waiting

 

Every life i am getting a new mother

All of them love me the same

Mother's love never change

But i am scared for him

What he will do to me 

I am in a hole and there is fire and Mudd in me 

And i am suffocating 

I need air 

I hold my trout

I don't feel pain from the fire

It just that my heart is breaking

Dying every time

Death is the path i can't refuse


End file.
